Feche os olhos e veja o tempo passar
by Moony J4M
Summary: Tudo saiu tão errado, não foi?


Escrita para o II Challenge Sirius/Remus do Fórum 6V.

**Beta:** .bárbara

**Capa:** http : / / i35 . tinypic . com / 66hfu0 . jpg (by Julie)

**Spoilers:** OdF (ainda é necessário avisar isso? acho que sim)

**Aviso:** Essa fic é slash. Ou seja, aqui Sirius e Remus _não são_ apenas bons _amigos_ que se abraçam como _irmãos_. Se não gosta, não leia. Depois não venha dizer que eu não avisei.

* * *

**Feche os olhos e veja o tempo passar**

*

Não era a primeira vez que Sirius Black acordava no meio da noite. Aliás, ele não se lembrava de ter tido sequer _uma_ única boa noite de sono desde que chegara àquela maldita casa. Toda vez que abria os olhos e percebia que a noite ainda não havia terminado, ele tentava se convencer de que acordara por causa do calor. Ou talvez até por causa do barulho que Bicuço fazia ao praticamente perfurar a parede do quarto ao lado com as garras, ou por qualquer outro motivo que o desviasse da realidade. E essa realidade era, invariavelmente, os sonhos conturbados que tinha nos últimos tempos, sempre envolvendo Voldemort, James, Harry e os gritos de uma mulher, provavelmente Lily. Ocasionalmente, um lobo também aparecia, e seus uivos se misturavam aos gritos; eram os pesadelos da lua cheia.

Ao seu lado, Remus se mexeu, provavelmente incomodado com algum sonho mais leve dos que os seus. Ele costumava dormir ligeiramente encolhido, talvez numa tentativa inconsciente de se proteger. Remus insistia que não deviam dormir juntos em Grimmauld Place. Se algum membro da Ordem chegasse de repente, se alguma emergência acontecesse, se por algum acaso houvesse um ataque... Ele sempre fora bom em hipóteses. Mas, nessa noite em particular, não tinha conseguido se esquivar do "Fica só mais um pouco, Moony" que Sirius lhe sussurrou no ouvido, trazendo-o mais pra perto. Em alguma hora dessa mesma noite, eles tinham se separado um pouco, dessa vez sim por causa do calor, e agora Sirius lhe observava, concentrado.

Com muito cuidado, ele afastou alguns fios de cabelo da testa do amigo, que ainda dormia profundamente. Se há vinte anos o fato de ele e Remus serem _apenas amigos_ o irritava, agora era uma das poucas coisas em que ainda podia se agarrar. Afinal, era isso que eles eram e sempre seriam, antes que qualquer outra coisa. E Sirius simplesmente não podia suportar a ideia de que Remus talvez não voltasse para casa depois das missões que Dumbledore lhe mandava cumprir. Por isso tentava prolongar essas noites ao máximo. Ninguém nunca sabia se haveria mais uma.

Moony estava sempre saindo para fazer alguma coisa, principalmente – e essa era a pior parte – nas semanas de lua cheia. Sirius não gostava nem um pouco de ter que aturar o maldito elfo zombando da sua inutilidade e praguejando maldições enquanto Remus se metia entre lobisomens sanguinários. Tão diferentes dele, em noites completamente opostas às que eles viviam nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Dentro de quatro dias, seria noite de lua cheia e Remus sairia pela porta da frente, sob os doces gritos do retrato de sua mãe. E Sirius ficaria sozinho, cuidando de um hipogrifo trancado em um quarto, que olhava tão melancolicamente o céu pela janela quanto ele. Uma semana se passaria, talvez até um pouco mais, e cada dia seria uma tortura pior do que o anterior. E pensar que Sirius não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que ficava se martirizando em pensamento...

Ele se assustou quando o outro voltou a se mexer e passou um braço pelo seu peito, indo acomodar a mão no seu ombro esquerdo. Remus parecia estar naquela fase intermediária do sono em que não está dormindo, mas também não está acordado. Conscientemente, afundou a cabeça no pescoço de Sirius e depositou um beijo lá. Tão leve que ele não teria percebido se estivesse distraído.

E foi o que o fez dormir.

*

_Tive que sair. Voltarei logo. Remus._

Um bilhete rápido preso debaixo do pesado abajur. A caligrafia impecável desenvolvida nos anos de estudo esforçado. _Voltarei logo_. Ele queria tanto que fosse verdade. Mas Remus sempre demorava.

Foram necessários muitos minutos para que Sirius se convencesse de que viver era necessário, e que para isso precisaria comer. Levantou da cama com um pesado suspiro, colocando o bilhete de volta ao lugar original na mesinha de cabeceira. No espelho do banheiro, constatou que sua aparência matinal era um verdadeiro desastre, e que só Remus saberia atravessar seu cabelo com um pente decentemente. Sendo assim, se contentou em apenas passar os dedos por entre os fios antes sedosos, agora maltratados. Com um sorriso nostálgico, ele se lembrou do garoto bonitão que costumava rir para ele no espelho. Foram bons tempos.

Já na cozinha, Sirius encontrou um frigideira em cima do fogão. Tirou a tampa, esperançoso, mas estava vazia. Remus provavelmente não teve tempo de comer nada, ele pensou, com o estômago se revirando não apenas pela fome. Sem nenhum vestígio de boa vontade no rosto, se obrigou a fritar alguns ovos e a comê-los. Não estavam nenhuma maravilha, mas certamente eram melhores do que ratos.

Ainda estava muito cedo e Sirius desejou ardentemente que Kingsley precisasse aparecer de repente para almoçar ou para pegar algum pergaminho esquecido na última reunião. Era sempre bom conversar com ele. Mas isso não iria acontecer, ele sabia. O dia já tinha nascido triste, e nada poderia mudar isso.

Nos últimos meses, muitas vezes Sirius achou que estava ficando louco. Aquela era mais uma. O silêncio absoluto na casa, interrompido apenas pelo ruído das bicicletas trouxas do lado de fora era angustiante, pesado. Ele poderia tocá-lo se estendesse a mão. E era tudo tão escuro, velho e poeirento. Era como viver dentro de uma moldura velha. E inútil.

Sirius achou que talvez pudesse preservar melhor sua sanidade se estivesse no seu quarto. Subiu as escadas evitando olhar para as cabeças decepadas de elfos, e chegou à porta de madeira entalhada, já desgastada. Assim que entrou, percebeu que tinha sido uma péssima ideia. Tinha evitado subir até ali durante a descontaminação, e talvez ninguém mais quisesse entrar, por aquele ser o _seu_ quarto e, portanto, imaginar que não devessem mexer em nada. O lugar estava coberto de poeira por todos os lados. Por um agourento instante, Sirius imaginou estar no quarto de um homem morto há muito tempo.

No passado, havia sido um cômodo suntuoso e confortável. A única parte da casa em que podia fazer o que quisesse, e pôr a cor e os cartazes que quisesse nas paredes. Divertia-se rasgando as cortinas verdes para trocá-las por vermelhas, enquanto a mãe gritava no andar debaixo, desconfiada de que ele estivesse fazendo alguma coisa errada. E como Sirius adorava fazer essas _coisas erradas_. Era tudo que lhe restava quando era obrigado a passar as férias ali, rodeado de pessoas que o olhavam torto e viviam reclamando do modo como ele se comportava e traía a tradição da família.

Com uma mão tapando o nariz e a boca, Sirius abriu cautelosamente a porta do antigo guarda-roupa, levantando uma nuvem de poeira. A maior parte das roupas que ele não tinha levado quando fugira estava agora roída, outras estavam irremediavelmente mofadas. Nas gavetas restava pouca coisa. Algumas meias velhas, sapatos recheados de ratos e algo que ele reconheceu como uma ninhada morta de pelúcios. Talvez estivessem atrás de algum relógio que ele jogara por aí em tempos passados.

E na parede, destacada de tudo o mais, a foto. _Aquela _foto. Com um dedo trêmulo e algumas lágrimas teimosas saindo de seus olhos, Sirius tocou na sua superfície como se assim pudesse voltar a sentir o aperto do braço de James nas suas costas, preparando-se para sorrir para a câmera. _O último inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte_. Ora, eles só tinham dezesseis anos. Essa frase não passava pela cabeça de nenhum deles naquele momento. Nem imaginavam que seria escrita em um túmulo apenas cinco anos depois.

Um barulho no outro andar o fez despertar. Os amigos na foto agora sorriam tristes, talvez imaginando porque o seu espectador estava chorando. Sirius enxugou as lágrimas rapidamente, e quase admitia pra si mesmo que adoraria ter um invasor para combater naquela casa. Mas era apenas Bicuço arranhando o chão e as paredes.

Ainda se sentindo inútil e ligeiramente louco, Sirius foi olhar o animal e constatou que o que ele tinha era fome. Foi buscar a saca de ratos que tinha guardado no porão. Cuidar do hipogrifo foi uma boa tentativa de desviar seus pensamentos das desgraças que pontuavam sua vida. Com uma pontada de terror, ao terminar de alimentar Bicuço ele percebeu que ainda não era nem meio-dia. Remus não tinha voltado. Ele disse que não demoraria.

Eram nessas horas que as garrafas de firewhisky habilmente escondidas por Mudungus na tábua solta da cozinha se tornavam extremamente tentadoras. Com cuidado para não acordar o maldito retrato, Sirius foi até lá, soltou a tábua e pegou uma garrafa. Ele achava que talvez pudesse matar umas duas horas enquanto bebia lentamente e esperava Remus chegar. E preferia que ele não demorasse essas duas horas completas.

Talvez ele tenha demorado, talvez não. A bebida amarga que descia queimando sua garganta estava dificultando uma contagem exata do tempo. Em algum lugar da sua mente, Sirius registrava que não era nada bom se embebedar em plena guerra. Principalmente por estar dentro do quartel-general da resistência. Mas era uma tentação irresistível ficar ali, de frente para a velha lareira, bebendo e se esquecendo de que nunca mais seria o mesmo.

*

Sirius só percebeu que havia adormecido quando seus olhos se abriram. A garrafa quase vazia ao seu lado explicava muita coisa. Em outros tempos, seria necessária mais uma para que ele dormisse assim. Levantou-se devagar do tapete puído da sala de estar, constatando que não estava tão bêbado quanto gostaria. Já passava do meio-dia. E Remus...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som de uma maçaneta sendo lentamente girada. Com a varinha em punho e um objetivo a cumprir, seria difícil dizer que há apenas dois minutos o mesmo homem estava dormindo ao lado de uma garrafa de firewhisky. Já quase no hall, Sirius podia ver a maçaneta em forma de cobra virada para um lado, como se alguém a estivesse segurando firmemente do outro lado. E então a porta se abriu e fechou com estrondo, tão rápido que ele mal captou a forma escura de um homem entrar na casa.

Após mais uma fração de segundo de hesitação, ele finalmente percebeu que era Remus. Sirius continuava com a varinha erguida, mais pelo susto do que por qualquer outra coisa, enquanto o outro tinha a sua a meio caminho de ser guardada. Nos poucos instantes antes de Remus suspirar de alívio ao vê-lo, Sirius pôde ver nos olhos do amigo o brilho feroz que se revelava tão raramente. Pelo menos na sua presença.

"Pensei que tinha visto um Comensal na esquina. Eu poderia jurar que estava me seguindo, não sei como. Devia ser só um homem trouxa alto... com uma capa. Preta.", ele ofegou, tentando se convencer, sem muito sucesso.

Aos poucos, Remus foi ajustando sua postura; antes estava um tanto curvado e seus movimentos eram parecidos demais com os que um lobo faria se estivesse em alerta. Sirius não gostava nem um pouco de vê-lo assim, ainda que tivessem sido poucas vezes. Tinha medo. Não era o seu Moony.

"O que estão fazendo com você, Moony?", Sirius sussurrou, não esperando que seu pensamento fosse dito em voz alta.

"Eu realmente não esperava", ele respondeu um tanto distraído, talvez pensando que o outro se referia à sua saída repentina. "Dumbledore mandou um patrono hoje, bem cedo. Eu mal tinha acabado de acordar e...", ele parou de repente, percebendo alguma coisa. "Você andou bebendo, Sirius?"

"Hã?", ele respondeu, automaticamente. Era uma esquiva muito usada, desde a escola. Às vezes funcionava.

"Você me entendeu. Não devia fazer isso, suas defesas ficam baixas, e se..."

"... se entrar alguém aqui, mesmo Dumbledore sendo o Fiel do Segredo", o outro continuou, com um tom de descrença no final da frase.

"Exatamente."

"Eu sei, eu sei... É só que... Às vezes não dá", disse, em tom de desculpas.

Remus o olhou por alguns instantes, com uma expressão que se dividia entre a compreensão, a raiva e o cansaço. Despiu a capa pesada e a jogou de qualquer jeito na cadeira mais próxima, para logo depois surpreender Sirius com um abraço.

"Eu sei que é difícil", ele sussurrou. "Que às vezes você simplesmente acha que não vai suportar, e que está ficando louco. E na maior parte do tempo as coisas parecem não valer mais a pena", continuou, muito baixo, como se eles, na grande casa silenciosa e morta, compartilhassem um segredo. Soltando o abraço, ele pôs as mãos no rosto de Sirius, e, encarando-o firmemente, disse praticamente colado à sua boca: "Mas ainda valem, Pad", e Sirius pôde ver as lágrimas começando a se formar nos olhos amendoados do outro. "Elas valem enquanto nós estivermos aqui, e enquanto houver outros depois de nós."

"Eu não sirvo pra nada dentro dessa casa, Remus", Sirius falou, no mesmo tom baixo e embargado do outro. "Absolutamente nada."

"Sirius, por favor! Você está _seguro _aqui. O que você acha? Que queremos que você morra? Você acha que Harry quer que você morra? Você é o apoio dele, Sirius. É o pai que ele tem. E eu...", Remus se interrompeu para tomar ar, apertando os lados do rosto de Sirius como se eles pudessem ficar mais próximos do que já estavam. "Por que você acha que eu ainda volto pra essa casa depois de tudo isso? Por que você acha que eu não enlouqueço também? Eu _preciso _de você pra saber que tudo isso _ainda é_ a minha vida, Sirius. Preciso entrar nessa casa e ver que você está aqui, vivo. Preciso saber que está tudo bem e que ainda sou a mesma pessoa."

Eles continuaram se encarando ainda por muito tempo. Ou talvez tenham sido apenas dois minutos. Não saberiam dizer. O certo é que para Sirius nada parecia ser mais difícil do que suportar o nó que se transformava rapidamente em algo parecido com um bolo na sua garganta. Remus o soltou devagar, voltando a parecer cansado e com os olhos vermelhos. Fungando um pouco, foi até o fogão, só para depois ficar rodando pela cozinha atrás de alguma coisa.

"Eu faço isso", Sirius falou, pegando o bule de chá que o outro tinha achado em um armário e lhe indicando uma cadeira. "Vai descansar."

"Eu estou bem", Remus disse, apesar de ter se sentado sem protestar. Sirius tinha a impressão de que todas as frases do outro agora não tinham mais um pingo de convicção. A não ser as que tinham acabado de ser ditas contra a sua boca. "Nós não devíamos ter dormido juntos ontem", ele continuou após alguns momentos em que só se podia ouvir a água do chá fervendo.

"Eu sabia que você diria isso", disse Sirius, com uma sombra de sorriso finalmente passando por seus lábios e indo pousar nos de Remus.

"Então acho que não preciso repetir meus motivos."

"Não mesmo."

Remus bebericou com prazer a xícara de chá fumegante posta na sua frente. Só o vapor subindo para o seu rosto já lhe dava certa sensação de familiaridade. O terrível chá de Sirius. Sempre forte demais ou fraco demais; ele nunca estabeleceu um padrão para isso.

"'Tá ruim?"

"Péssimo. Adoro seu chá, Padfoot."

Remus tinha cedido à tentação de fechar os olhos, e por isso não viu o sorriso genuíno que Sirius dera ao ouvir seu apelido. Já fazia algum tempo que ele não o chamava de Padfoot, talvez até mesmo sem perceber. O clima de constante seriedade dos tempos de guerra poderia ter contribuído pra isso, pensava Sirius. E ele sentia falta de ouvir – e, nessas horas, o _ouvir_ se confundia com o _sentir_ – o seu nome escorregando dos lábios de Remus, naquele tom baixo e lento que ele reservava à boca das suas xícaras de chá.

Se seu humor estivesse minimamente melhor, Sirius teria enchido Remus de perguntas sobre o que ele tinha feito enquanto esteve fora. No momento, porém, não sentia muita vontade de fazer isso, mas se obrigou a abrir a boca ao lembrar que podia ser algo a ver com Harry.

"E então?"

"Vamos organizar uma guarda para trazer Harry até aqui", Remus explicou, já sabendo o porquê da pergunta. "Fui atrás de Kingsley. Ele estava fora do país."

Sirius preferiu o silêncio a fazer mais um comentário mortificado de como poderia ser mais útil saindo da maldita casa. Porque, afinal, no fundo ele sabia que ali estaria seguro e às vezes pensava se não era um cara extremamente egoísta. Ao menos a possibilidade de Harry estar lá com ele nas próximas semanas o animava um pouco. Deixou mais um sorriso escapar.

"É um bom garoto, o Harry."

"É sim", concordou Remus, sorrindo aliviado por Sirius estar reagindo bem à notícia da guarda.

"Parece o James", Sirius comentou, alisando a asa da sua xícara.

"É, ele tem um ótimo pendor pra encrenca", sorriu Remus. "Mas acho que puxou muito a Lily também. Talvez até um pouquinho mais."

Sirius encolheu os ombros, sem querer concordar ou discordar abertamente. Já tinha a mente em outro lugar. O olhar de Remus. Um lobo. Quando a palavra _lobo_ deixara de ser comum, ou no máximo um apelido carinhoso?

*

"_Sirius, _por favor."

_A voz de Remus não era mais do que um sussurro aterrorizado. Seu sangue havia gelado quando vira Sirius se erguer repentinamente da mesa da Grifinória, com o rosto lívido de ódio._

"_Acha isso engraçado, Snape?", ele perguntou perigosamente baixo, sem dar ouvidos a Remus. James também se erguera ao seu lado, e apertava o braço do amigo em tom de aviso._

_Há apenas dois minutos, Snape tinha feito questão de percorrer um desnecessário caminho ao redor da mesa da Grifinória para chegar à da Sonserina. Quando chegou à altura do lugar onde os Marotos estavam sentados, soltou a frase que deixara Sirius furioso. Remus também tinha ouvido e, durante três segundos, rezou para que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo. Mas estava._

"_Você não respondeu. Acha isso engraçado?", Sirius insistiu, seu tom se aproximando cada vez mais de um sussurro mortal._

_Snape permanecia calado, olhando para Sirius com o desprezo habitual e a cabeça mais erguida do que o normal. Uma pequena aglomeração de alunos começava a se formar ao redor deles, fazendo outros virarem a cabeça para ver o que estava acontecendo._

"_Sirius, você está chamando atenção."_

_Mas ele estava decidido a ignorar os pedidos de Remus. O aperto no seu braço aumentou; James também queria que ele parasse. As pessoas estavam começando a se interessar _demais_. A movimentação tinha despertado a curiosidade de McGonagall, que, entre uma olhada e outra, ameaçava ir até lá._

_Antes que ela fosse, no entanto, Sirius percebeu que Snape não iria responder. Remus percebeu quando o amigo começou a levar a mão para dentro da capa, atrás da varinha. Foi mais rápido do que ele pensou, e terminou mais lentamente do que gostaria._

_Snape permitiu que um sorriso quase imperceptível entortasse um dos cantos de sua boca ao ver a varinha de Sirius ser apontava para ele. James fez um gesto nervoso e indeciso. McGonagall chegava à mesa da Grifinória com passos rápidos e os lábios crispados. _

"_Agora chega, vocês dois! O que pensam que estão fazendo?"_

_Remus suspirou pesadamente e voltou a se sentar, assim como James. Eles se entreolharam, aterrorizados com o que poderia ter acontecido. Não era bom mexer com um Sirius Black raivoso._

_Ele, no entanto, ao receber a já esperada notícia da detenção, conseguira dizer a McGonagall, discretamente, que a nova piadinha de Snape tinha a ver com _aquele assunto. _A professora se empertigou mais e estendeu o castigo ao sonserino, que não parecia sinceramente admirado com isso._

"_É uma vergonha, Sr. Snape, que um rapaz da sua idade fique brincando com uma coisa dessas", ela falou, ríspida, lançando um ligeiro olhar piedoso a Remus. "Não se esqueçam, quero os dois na minha sala às oito horas. _Hoje."

_Ela os dispensou com um olhar, mas os rapazes continuavam se encarando. Snape parecia reservadamente satisfeito consigo mesmo, e Sirius ainda bufava, com a varinha bem segura na mão. Remus o puxou pela manga, pedindo pela última vez._

"_Sirius, _sente-se."

_Dessa vez ele obedeceu, guardando a varinha nas vestes. Do seu outro lado, James voltava a comer, em um silêncio pesado. Peter olhava de um para outro com um misto de surpresa e terror. Não esperava que Sirius fizesse isso bem no meio do Salão Principal. O silêncio deles o assustava._

_A aglomeração de alunos que começou a se dispersar quando a professora chegou, agora desaparecia por completo. Não era sensato continuar. Lentamente, Snape voltou a andar, se dirigindo à mesa da sua Casa._

_Antes que ele se virasse, Remus pôde ver seus lábios se movendo novamente. Três palavras mudas, que ecoavam no silêncio._

_Louco, lobo, Lupin_

_Louco, lobo, Lupin_

Louco. Lobo. Lupin.

*

Vez ou outra, Sirius ainda se perguntava por que diabos Remus era tão cordial com Snape, mas resolveu que este não era o melhor momento para pensar nisso. Havia coisas mais importantes para saber.

"Ainda vai sair hoje?", ele perguntou, quase suplicante. O olhar que Remus ofereceu em troca carregava um pedido de desculpas.

"Acredito que sim", Remus respondeu, pousando a xícara na mesa. "Você sabe, nós estamos-".

"-vigiando o Harry. É, eu sei", Sirius resmungou, tentando não parecer muito decepcionado. A mão de Remus encontrou a sua.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Pad."

Sirius não sabia exatamente a que tudo ele se referia, mas era algo bom de se ouvir, mesmo assim.

*

Por algum motivo qualquer, que Sirius preferia não entender, ele conseguiu pegar no sono pouco depois das onze. Remus havia saído mais uma vez e prometera voltar antes que amanhecesse. O peso das noites insones de Sirius o impediu de verificar se a promessa se cumpriria, e ele acabou adormecendo no lado da cama em que Remus costumava ficar.

Poderia ter sido uma noite sem sonhos, a não ser pelos breves minutos em que viu no seu sono um lobo caminhando na neve, que de repente derretia e dava lugar a um gramado verde. O lobo olhava para o sol e uivava, e foi nessa parte que Sirius acordou.

"Sol?", disse para si mesmo, com um meio-sorriso. Precisava contar isso a Remus.

Ao sair do quarto, Sirius executou sua tarefa matinal de verificar se Remus estava em casa, se o hipogrifo estava bem e se Kreacher estava finalmente morto. A resposta para a primeira de suas preocupações era sempre uma incógnita, a segunda era sempre positiva e a terceira, infelizmente, sempre negativa.

Ao fechar a porta do porão, onde tinha ido verificar o elfo, ele ouviu alguns passos apressados na sua direção. Apesar de não gostar de nutrir esperanças, ele sinceramente preferia que fossem os passos de Remus, só não esperava que ele estivesse em casa a essa hora da manhã.

"Sirius!"

Remus quase gritou atrás dele, assustando-o. O lobisomem segurava uma xícara de café em cada mão, e não parecia feliz em vê-lo.

"O que foi?", Sirius perguntou, se encolhendo, com medo do olhar severo do outro.

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Não sei. Andando, talvez?"

"Pois trate de andar calçado. E vista uma camisa. Pelo amor de Deus, que coisa mais estúpida de se fazer numa manhã fria dessas! Está ventando horrores lá fora, esse chão está gelado e a última coisa que eu preciso é de um Sirius Black doente!"

Sirius não prestou atenção ao sermão completo, mas entendeu a ideia que Remus estava tentando passar tão... docemente. Ele olhou pros próprios pés; nem tinha percebido que estava descalço. Tentou pegar a xícara da mão de Remus, mas este lhe lançou um olhar que dizia claramente "só depois de fazer o que mandei".

Já devidamente calçado e vestido, Sirius encontrou Remus na cozinha, sentado na cadeira de sempre. Sentou-se ao lado dele e, após uma rápida verificação do estado de seus pés, recebeu sua xícara de café.

"Não se atreva a ficar doente, Padfoot", Remus ameaçou, a voz abafada pela xícara que ele comprimia nos lábios. Sirius nunca entendera muito bem esse hábito de morder a borda das xícaras, mas tinha senso de auto-preservação suficiente para não questionar.

Como um meio de aliviar a tensão, fez um relato detalhado de seu sonho curto e estranho. E Remus se permitiu rir um pouco.

"Uivando para o sol? Não, obrigado. Já tenho problemas demais com a lua."

O resto do café foi tomado em silêncio, quebrado apenas pelos resmungos do elfo no corredor e o bater constante das pernas da cadeira de Sirius no chão. Remus também não entendia qual era, exatamente, a graça de apoiar a cadeira nas pernas traseiras, mas também não questionava.

Certas coisas são bem melhores quando não são entendidas.

*

Remus parecia estar gostando de fazer promessas nos últimos dias. Logo depois do café, ele prometeu que não sairia de casa até o dia seguinte. Sua expressão ainda era séria – talvez por causa de seus pés descalços e propensos a deixar um resfriado atacá-lo, pensou Sirius -, mas se suavizava lentamente.

"Sirius..."

"Sim?"

"Não fique doente, está bem?", Remus voltou a dizer.

Sirius olhou para o amigo, e seus olhos tinham um tom cansado de castanho-claro. Estava fazendo muitas promessas, e agora lhe pedia uma em troca. Era justo.

"Pode deixar", ele garantiu, aliviando um pouco o cansaço dos olhos do outro, que pegou as xícaras para lavar, sem se dar ao luxo de usar a varinha para ajudá-lo. Sirius teve uma imensa vontade de ir até lá e beijá-lo, mas se conteve. Não era bem do seu feitio, mas às vezes sentia que devia se deixar conduzir.

Remus não demorou muito para lavar e guardar as xícaras. Virou-se para Sirius e sorriu inesperadamente. Tão inesperadamente que o outro mal pôde articular uma resposta. Uma espécie de rasgo espasmódico apareceu e morreu na tentativa. Era o bastante.

"Tudo saiu tão errado, não foi?", Remus perguntou, e talvez nem fosse uma pergunta, afinal. O quase sorriso de Sirius ainda escorregava sorrateiramente por seu rosto. Não havia muita necessidade de responder.

Ele fechou os olhos quando os dedos ásperos de Remus, enganchando-se um pouco pelo caminho, passaram pelo seu cabelo. Depois o beijo veio igualmente áspero, pela barba que eles deixaram de fazer, seja por desleixo ou falta de tempo, e por tudo que deixaram passar.

Não, não era mais o mesmo beijo de tantos anos atrás. Não era leve, como as preocupações que eles não tinham. Agora tinha o gosto amargo de duas guerras, traições, culpa e ainda o peso de poder ser sempre a última vez. Não havia como saber. Tinha sabor de incerteza, mas, por algum motivo, havia algo que não mudara.

Sirius achava que era o modo como o outro se entregava. Remus achava que era por parecer sempre o primeiro. Um momento de hesitação, outro de arrebatamento. Nenhum dos dois estava errado.

*

De olhos fechados, Sirius esperava sua respiração voltar ao normal. Podia ouvir Remus expirando lentamente ao seu lado; talvez até já estivesse dormindo. A cama em que eles estavam deitados pertencera a Narcisa nos tempos em que ela e as irmãs vinham passar alguns dias com os Black. Sirius lembrou-se de repente do dia em que grudou chicle de baba e bola no cabelo da prima, e sua risada fez Remus começar a se mexer.

"Não estou dormindo", ele resmungou, esfregando os olhos e reprimindo um bocejo.

"Claro que não está", Sirius respondeu, rindo. Se virou para ele, mas, depois de se beijarem, Remus virou para o outro lado, ficando de costas para Sirius.

"Moony?"

"Hm?"

"Vem pra cá."

Remus fingiu não ouvir, e Sirius sabia que ele não estava mais dormindo. Ele até gostaria de acreditar que era apenas o mau-humor habitual do outro quando ficava com sono, mas sabia que não era esse o motivo para que Remus alternasse noites carinhosas com outras em que mal podia olhar para sua cara.

Sirius sabia que eram os doze anos em Azkaban, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Mais do que a guerra que se aproximava. Mais do que a guerra pela qual eles já tinham passado. Ele sabia que Remus convivera por todos esses anos com a certeza de uma traição, e agora com a culpa por essa certeza.

"Você não tinha como saber, Remus", Sirius falou, sem se preocupar em explicar o que estava dizendo. Mesmo assim, o outro pareceu entender, pois sua respiração se tornou instantaneamente mais pesada. "Aliás, o grande absurdo foi _eu_ ter pensado que era você, e não o contrário."

"Você tinha todos os motivos do mundo para desconfiar de mim, Sirius", Remus respondeu, ainda sem se virar.

"Sei bem _o que é _que você considera com 'todos os problemas do mundo'."

"Você adora minimizar isso, não é? É muito fácil dizer que não é nada."

"Eu nunca disse que não é nada. Só não quero que fique se martirizando."

"Bem, acho que _eu_ devo decidir se quero ficar me martirizando ou não."

"Sabe, o que eu acho, Remus?", Sirius perguntou, se irritando e puxando o outro pelo ombro para que se virasse e olhasse pra ele. "Acho que você já se acostumou a viver assim. Que adora arranjar motivos pra ser o coitado da história, porque não sabe viver de outro jeito."

Remus não respondeu imediatamente. Abriu e fechou a boca uma ou duas vezes e encarou o outro por alguns instantes. Sua expressão passava do choque pra raiva, e então pra algo parecido com conformismo. Ele tentou sorrir, com um quê de amargura. Parecia saber que as coisas chegariam a esse ponto.

"Não vamos discutir, Sirius. Não agora", ele falou, respirando fundo e passando a mão no rosto com força, como se com isso pudesse fazer toda a situação desaparecer. "Você está com fome, não está? Bom, eu estou. Vou ver se arranjo alguma coisa."

Dito isso, Remus se levantou da cama e catou suas roupas pelo chão, sem se importar com o fato de Sirius seguir cada movimento seu com os olhos. Lentamente, ele terminou de se vestir e saiu do quarto. Sirius o seguiu até a cozinha alguns minutos depois.

Remus estava de costas para ele, procurando panelas nos armários e fazendo mais barulho do que o necessário. Sirius conhecia-o bem o suficiente para entender quando ele estava querendo fugir de algum assunto, por mais que isso o irritasse. E Remus também conhecia Sirius bem o suficiente para saber quando ele queria voltar a algum assunto cortado.

"Você sempre faz isso", Remus falou.

"O quê?"

"Isso. Ficar tentando voltar pra assuntos acabados."

"Do que você está falando? Eu estou calado. Absolutamente calado. E o assunto não está acabado", ele acrescentou, baixinho.

"Está sim. Eu conheço esse seu silêncio, Sirius, e ele não é confiável."

"Você acha que o Harry vai ser expulso?"

Remus piscou algumas vezes, atordoado com a pergunta repentina e aparentemente sem nenhum propósito senão deixá-lo confuso. A expressão inocente de Sirius não ajudava muito.

"Acho que Fudge vai fazer o possível para que ele seja, mas Harry tem provas de que usou magia em legítima defesa e que defendeu um trouxa de um ataque", ele finalmente respondeu, desconfiado.

Sirius concordou, coçando o queixo.

"Sabe de uma coisa?", Remus continuou, entrando no jogo de Sirius e ainda temendo que ele metesse outro assunto qualquer na conversa. "Quando tudo isso estourar, a guerra e tudo o mais, Fudge não estará em bons lençóis."

"Não mesmo", Sirius voltou a concordar, agora já não tão disposto a falar de política.

"Molly, Arthur e as crianças devem vir pra cá em alguns dias."

"Certo. Vai ser legal ter gente aqui."

Remus sorriu, feliz com o fato de que finalmente haveria companhia para Sirius quando ele saísse. Afinal, há uma diferença considerável entre membros da Ordem entrando e saindo da casa e membros da Ordem _morando _na casa por uns tempos. Sirius tinha feito questão de escolher um quarto para Harry e deixá-lo habitável.

"Desculpe", Sirius voltou a surpreendê-lo.

"O quê?"

"Eu disse 'desculpe'. Você _sempre_ me obriga a dizer duas vezes."

"E pelo quê está se desculpando dessa vez?"

"Por ter dito aquelas coisas pra você. Mesmo sendo tudo verdade."

"Ah, claro. Não importa se você acha que é verdade ou não, só quero que entenda que esse não é o melhor momento para nós discutirmos..."

"...porque podemos morrer a qualquer momento", Sirius interrompeu, como quem recita uma lição.

"Não era exatamente isso que eu ia dizer."

"Eufemismos não funcionam mais comigo."

"Que seja. De qualquer forma, você está perdoado,", Remus arrematou, voltando a se virar para o fogão. Sirius sorriu e se levantou, indo se postar atrás dele.

"Deixa que eu faço. Você não sabe produzir coisas sólidas."

"E você adora jogar na minha cara essa pequena falha dos meus talentos culinários."

"_Talentos_, certo", Sirius riu, afastando o outro e se colocando no lugar dele.

Vendo Remus sorrir, ele percebeu o que o outro queria dizer o tempo todo. Haviam coisas que já não importavam mais àquela altura, que os anos já deviam tê-los feito entender que não mudariam nunca, e pelas quais não valia mais a pena discutir.

*

"Sirius... Sirius, acorde. Eles chegaram."

Remus o interrompeu no meio de um sonho confuso que envolvia uma mulher gargalhando e capas pretas. Sirius sentou-se na cama de um pulo, assustado. Depois de piscar algumas vezes, passou a mão pelo rosto e distinguiu Remus parado à sua frente e o som de vozes no andar de baixo sendo abafado pelos gritos do retrato.

"Você não tinha uma frase melhor pra me acordar? 'Eles chegaram' sempre parece que se refere a Comensais."

Remus rodou os olhos e saiu do quarto. Em pouco tempo Sirius desceu também e encontrou os Weasley se apertando no hall, cada qual junto das suas malas. Parecia que Remus dera um jeito no retrato.

"Não precisam me esperar pra começar a entrar nos quartos. Não fiquem agindo como se a casa fosse minha", ele reclamou, irritado.

Rony abriu a boca com uma expressão que indicava claramente que ele diria "Mas ela _é_ sua!", mas foi cutucado por Ginny e ficou quieto. Molly, um tanto sem jeito, mas eficiente, pegou as próprias malas e começou a empurrar os filhos para frente.

"Então vamos entrando, não é? Bom, _olá_, Sirius. Você engordou, isso é ótimo."

"Obrigado, Molly. Onde está o Bill?"

"Ainda se resolvendo com o Gringotes", Arthur respondeu, apertando a mão de Sirius. O gesto foi repetido pelos gêmeos e Rony. Ginny o abraçou rapidamente e seguiu para a escada com a mãe. "Hermione também deve chegar logo. Remus deve ter falado sobre o Harry, não? Vamos buscá-lo no fim do mês."

"É, eu soube."

"Ótimo, ótimo."

Remus parou ao seu lado, observando também a família subir e lentamente ir achando os seus lugares.

"Que cara é essa?", ele perguntou a Sirius.

"Nada. Só não estou acostumado a ver tanta gente aqui dentro."

"Imagino", Remus falou, segurando discretamente sua mão e a apertando. "Vai se candidatar à preparação do café de novo?"

"Não, acho que Molly vai querer cuidar do desjejum dos filhos pessoalmente."

"É, vai sim", ele fez uma pausa. Apertou mais a mão do outro. "Vou sair amanhã."

"Mas amanhã é lua cheia, Remus."

"É justamente por isso que eu vou, você sabe."

"Mas não gosto disso."

"E eu, muito menos. Mas dessa vez você não vai ficar sozinho."

"É claro que vou."

"Pad, eles acabaram de chegar e-"

"Mas se você não estiver aqui, eu _vou_ estar sozinho. É assim que funciona."

"Mas eu sempre volto, não é?"

"Claro. É sempre assim: você sai, eu fico e espero. E então você volta. E aí depois vai..."

"Um dia as coisas vão mudar, Sirius. Não vamos mais precisar esperar tanto um pelo outro."

"Sim. E, bom, se qualquer dia desses for eu quem sair primeiro, trate de me esperar."

"Não gosto quando você fala assim", reclamou Remus. "Se você sair primeiro, vou fazer questão de ir atrás de você imediatamente."

"Moony...", Sirius começou, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio entre eles.

"Sim."

"Eu vou esperar, está bem? Sempre."


End file.
